


Sidelined

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky crushin, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Steve gets home from a bad date and rants to Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sidelined

Bucky was munching on the popcorn he just made, slightly burnt but it’ll do. Dinner seemed like too much of an effort and _Moana_ was calling his name. He couldn’t just walk away from one of his new favorite Disney movies. He jolted a little and looked up as the front door to his and Steve’s apartment slammed open. Steve walked in, face bright red. Bucky recognized that hell fire glare.

“You’re back from your date fairly early…?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve slamming doors.

“How hard is it to be a decent human being?” Steve yelled, slamming the coat closet door shut.

“Hard? I’m guessing?” Bucky kept watching as Steve disappeared into his room. Bucky pressed pause on the movie, just as Moana set off to find Maui. Bucky silently chewed through two more handfuls of popcorn while switching the system over to Netflix when Steve walked back out in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

“This girl was rude to the waitress after we waited for maybe—MAYBE—five minutes for our drinks. It was busy, Buck, BUSY.” Steve walked over to the liquor/wine fridge and disappeared under the cabinet.

“So I take it—”

“No, there will not be a second date. There wasn’t even an end to the first. She started saying ‘ooo,’” Steve adopted a fake falsetto voice, “’I’m out with Captain America. No one will believe me! Please take a picture.’” Steve dropped the voice, “No lady. Captain America is out.” Steve threw up a peace sign.

“Did you just throw up the peace sign?” Bucky scrunched his eyebrows together, watching Steve search the glass cabinet.

“Nat showed me this video where this guy does it and disappears.” Steve pulled out stemless wine glasses and pulled out a bottle of wine. Bucky paused and looked to the tv before turning back to him.

“You mean a vine?”

“Sure.” Steve sighed. “Pick something to watch.” Bucky shook his head and started to look through Netflix.

“Comedy special?” Bucky asked, holding out his hand for a glass.

“Yeah. Iliza Shlesinger.” Steve delicately handed him the glass. Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve sunk onto the couch, moving the couch cushion with his weight.

“That’s a, um, generous pour, Steven.” Bucky watched the wine almost bubble over the lip of the wine glass with how full it was.

“Yeah well, I’m not in the mood to get back up, James.” Steve took a long drink from his own wine. Bucky watched Steve as the opening of the comedy special appeared on tv. After a few seconds, Bucky paused the show.

“Seriously,” Bucky turned directly to Steve who avoided his eyes, “are you ok?”

Steve nodded, “I just need to let Nat set me up on dates, I guess. Those dating apps she put me on…” Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, taking another long sip. Bucky bit his lip and nodded, taking his own long drink of his wine, being careful not to spill, and starting the show back up.

“Some lady will come along and you will eat those words.” Bucky said.

“Well, I’ve come to learn I’m no longer just a snack, I’m the whole damn meal and no one’s hungry.” Steve sighed. He sunk himself into the couch as he let the air flow out of him.

“I’m fucking starving.” Bucky whispered under his breath.

“What was that?” Steve looked over at him, raised one eyebrow.

“Nothin’.” Bucky let out a sigh before taking a long drink from his wine, wincing at the taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I know its short but I felt like it was complete :) Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
